Reasons Why
by bulshittershere
Summary: One night Blaine tells Kurt he loves him, and tries to kiss him. Kurt ends up running away in fear of ruining what they have, an amazing friendship. Blaine starts e-mailing Kurt reasons of why they are perfect for each other and why he should stop being scared. Because Kurt's tried to fight it, he's tried to deny it, but he wants Blaine more than either of them could imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN_**

_Hi! Ashley here! this is going to be a multi-chapter fic probably._

_The basic idea for the story is in the summary :)_

_Rated M because I don't know if we'll get some naughty!blaine out of this...you never know..._

_Also if anyone has any ideas for reasons Blaine love Kurt and how they should be together please review and prompt or something!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_E-mail to Kurt from Blaine sent at __**1:00am**__ viewed at_ **1:34am**

Dear Kurt,

Since you refuse to answer my text, calls or e-mails since you ran away from me in the courtyard I am going to spam your inbox with reasons why I love you, and why you should love me and we should date.

Reason 1.

I know your coffee order, you know mine. Only couples or friends who are verging on a non-platonic relationship know each others coffee order. Like David and Wes, their verging on non-platonic, they know each others coffee orders, and we all know _something_ went down at the last Warbler party.

* * *

_E-mail to Kurt from Blaine sent at_**_ 1:59_**_**am **__viewed at__** 2:13am**_

Kurt,

I am going to take your lack of response a sign to continue my reasons.

Reason 2.

You're hot, I'm hot. Together we're like...super hot. Or...supermegafoxyawesomehot. ;) Together we are supermegafoxyawesomehot.

* * *

_E-mail to Kurt from Blaine sent at __**2:23am **__viewed at_ _**2:41am**_

Kurtie,

I've decided to send three reasons a day, that way I'm not too much of a bother. So it's the last reason for the night/morning.

Reason 3.

I love you. I love you so much. to the moon and back, forever and always, no matter what. I know this should have been reason 1, but who cares. I love you and I know Kurt, I just _know _that you love me too. I just want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life, to kiss you good morning and make you breakfast in bed. To walk to class with your hand in mine, to enjoy the little things with. To watch Disney movies and sing along with them. I want all of it. I know you want it too.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**_

_Big thanks to __**liladenise **__for this prompt:_

_**you should put something about their bow tie obsession**_

_That children, is genius._

_Also sorry for kinda late update (lol that rhymed) school is starting to catch up on me :(_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_E-mail to Kurt from Blaine sent at __**4:23 **__viewed at __**4:31**_

Dear Kurt,

I get that you're avoiding me, but Wes and David have been harassing me wanting to know why, at least explain to them why you're not talking to me. Please?

The first reason today goes along the premise of both of our bow tie collections :) If we joined them together, we could rule the bow tie world.

* * *

_E-mail to Kurt from Blaine sent at __**4:40 **__viewed at __**4:43**_

Dear Kurtie,

I'm glad to see that the sending to viewing times are getting shorter and shorter. It gives me some sort of hope.

Reason 5.

You smell _amazing_, now I know that's not much of a reason but still...its like a vanilla jasmine mouth-watering aroma. I couldn't live without it. And I'm guessing the boys already told you about the pillow you used when you slept-over? Let me refresh your memory...I sleep with that thing _every single goddamn night_. I can't sleep without it.

* * *

_E-mail to Kurt from Blaine sent at __**4:46 **__viewed at __**4:47**_

Three minutes now? :D Excuse me while I jump on my bed...

So I just made a fool out of myself for jumping around the room in front of an extremely shocked Thad...thanks.

Reason 6.

You make me happy, simple as that. I can't go a full day without seeing your beautiful face. I'll just end up being sad and mopping around like a fool (according to the guys). You're the reason for my smile, my laugh, my everything. I sometimes think you're the reason that I even roll out of bed in the morning.

* * *

_YAAAYY end of chapter two :D_

_If any one has any ideas __**at all **__they want to see in the fic please please please PM or review_

_thanks again for reading!_

_au'revoir!_

_see you next time!_


End file.
